The Empires Crimson Devil
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Naruto the son of 2 vary powerful sith is sent to the sith home world to under go his trials to become Sith. 15 years prior on the day he was born his parents in secret broke one of the empires most heavily enforced laws, child birth on the sacred sith homeworld.
1. Makings of a Sith

**Title: The Empires Crimson Devil**

**Timeline: swtor**

**Plot: Naruto the son of 2 vary powerful sith is sent to the sith home world to under go his trials to become Sith. 15 years prior on the day he was born his parents in secret broke one of the empires most heavily enforced laws, child birth on the sacred sith homeworld. While his mother Kushina was in labor his father Minato captured a mutated Necro Terentatek. Having heard the legands surrounding the beast after Naruto's birth and over the course of 15 years he was forced to bath and drink the deadly beast's life blood, greatly increasing his force potency and potential.**

**Era: cold war**

**Main character: Naruto **

**Pairing: Sith Warrior Naruto x Jaesa x Vaylin**

* * *

Descending toward the desert planet known as Korriban the home world of the sith was an Imperial assault shuttle. Once the shuttle landed on the landing platform of the sith academy the shuttles sole passenger a black and crimson armor clad figure(callous conqueror armor from swtor) debarked. Standing at a staggering 6'11 his face was hidden from wandering eyes by the red mask that was carved to resemble the wearers face. On his hip was a black sith war blade that was covered in glowing purple ruins.

The acolyte took in his surroundings and frowned under his mask. This was the homeworld of the sith species? The planet where the empire he swore to defend started? Oh had this so called shining jewel of the sith empire seen better days. The dark side was strong here that was undeniable given the planets history but it was…lacking. The dark side felt weak like some thing was blocking it from flowing freely.

"**How disappointing…" **his voice a deep menacing baritone. The masked acolyte walked towards the one responsible for his arrival on this ball of dust.

Overseer Tremel was a aging dark skinned man with low cut black hair. "At last, you've arrived. Good, good. There is an much to do and every moment is crucial. I'm overseer Tremel. For decades. I've administered the trails that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith order. The trails are away to weed out the week. Those who face them either survive and become sith, or die."

A low almost unbearable growl rumbled in the acolytes throat "**Mark my words overseer, I am destined to be sith. … whether you live to see that is inconsequential to me"**

"It wasn't destiny that brought you here."

The slits that provided the unnamed acolyte site gleamed a menacing red as a brief flash of white hot rage shot through the acolytes veins.

"Yes, you are here ahead of schedule because of me, I expect you to obey." Tremel reminded the young man before him in a warning tone.

" You face your trials, you serve me, and I'll make you the most powerful acolyte here."

Low rumbling laughter could be heard from the acolyte who still remains unnamed and in a blank of an eye the acolyte was towering over the overseer**"Your empty promises amuse me" **The acolyte folded his hands behind his back and leaned forward. **"Make me the strongest acolyte here you say? You give the piss poor fodder you considered acolytes far to much credit." **Taking a step closer to the overseer **" Serve you say? Do not fool yourself under the pretense you are my superior, whether or not I decide to humor your orders is left to my discretion." **

They were practically face to mask now. The aged overseers brow was now covered in a cold sweat as he gazed into the eyes of the acolyte. Gone was the landing. Replacing it was an endless void of darkness that was slowly crushing him.

"**Er… seer… overseer" **just as fast as it started it ended. Tremel was back on the landing pad.

Noticing that the overseer snapped out of the trance he seemed to have fallen into the acolyte spoke **" You spoke of trials no?" **

The overseer composed himself "Right, right the trials. The trails themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face."

'_What was that!? Was it part of my imagination… this acolyte isn't normal I'll have to watch myself around this one'_ Tremel thought inwardly

"There's a acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"**Let him try, I'll enjoy breaking his will to live" **the acolyte clasped his hand into a fist

"Right your first trial is as follows, in the tomb of Ajunta Pall; there's a old armory. A strong sith warblade awaits you there… retrieve it and present it to me in my chambers in the academy." With that said the older man simply walked off leaving the acolyte to his task.

'_Pathetic old man doesn't even know he's but a pawn." _With in mind the acolyte left to complete his quest.

* * *

**Some time later**

The screams of both man and beast had long since gone silent not much long after the towering acolyte entered. To him slaughtering both K'lor'slug and man alike, nothing was spared his wraith. Not even competing acolytes all fell by his blade that by this point was overflowing with blood.

The acolyte casually exited the tomb as if he hadn't just voided an entire tomb of all life.

Not at all fazed by the unforgiving sun that bombarded him with wave after wave of unrelenting heat, the acolyte climbed the ramp leading to the entrance of the academy.

He did make note of the female sith assistant overseer and made a mental note to pay her a visit later that night as he entered the academy.

Walking through the halls of the academy he'd be residing in for the foreseeable future the acolyte had to admire the architecture.

Allowing the force to guide him, he navigated the winding halls towards his destination. Two acolytes that he assumed was his so called rival and his lackey attempted to intimidate him but a simple illusion solved that problem.

Obviously vermin or whatever his name was, was no challenge to him but he could see why the insect was considered one of the strongest acolytes and was a candidate to be the apprentice of a darth. But considering that more than 90% of the acolytes attending the academy were former slaves that didn't equate to much.

The acolyte entered the chamber of overseer Tremel. Said overseer was concluding a conversation with a young woman with a similar skin tone _'Most likely his daughter' _he mused

Taking notice of his ward the aging overseer spoke "Good you've returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell how do you like your new blade?"

The acolyte scoffed and dropped the broken blade at Tremel's feet **"It broke when I tried to channel lightning through it… I believe I'll stick with my current blade." **

"What are you doing, father? I only just got my warblade, and I've been here six months." The woman finally spoke making her displeasure known.

Looking to his daughter Tremel spoke in a commanding tone "I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?"

The girl bowed her head submissively, something the masked acolyte took note of "Yes. Yes, father."

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming sith. If she minds herself." Tremel warned.

Eskella's eyes narrowed as she glared back at her father defiantly " i'll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face" she counter-warned before walking off.

Sighing Tremel turned back to the acolyte "Don't mind her. She's just sore I'm keeping secrets. She growls but she's loyal. Now. I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?

" **The fools more bark than bite nothing I couldn't handle"**

" If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you pose to him. Good, good." Tremel pondered in thought talking more so to himself than the acolyte. "Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite. In a drive for shear numbers, The criteria for the Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with force sensitivity is allowed entrance." The disdain clear in his voice.

"Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

The acolyte growled at the overseers naivety_"This is the great task you called me here for? To sabotage the empire we're supposed to defend. I'm but a acolyte and even I see that the empire needs more sith to recap for the wars losses."_ Oh how he wanted nothing more than to murder the overseer in front of him. But he knew that'd cause more problems than it's worth at the moment, for now he'd allow the overseer to think he's in control. **"Then allow me to break him."**

Tremel shook his head "Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Baras's new apprentice. As Baras's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips would be tremendous. He could change the sith for the worse. He explained getting a blank stare from the acolyte, wasn't he technically doing the exact same thing

"For now I have no other use for you go busy yourself doing what ever you see fit I shall call on when I have further need for you" the overseer dismissively said

**Later that night**

After leaving the overseer's chamber the acolyte busied himself with the trainers on the second floor. He didn't really get much out of it but atleast it was something to do since killing was prohibited. Once training began to become boring due to lack of a decant opponent, he decided to stalk his pray.

That's why we now find out main character silently creeping through the now dark halls, stalking his unsuspecting victim.

Glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness as their owner strolled through the dark corridors, completing their nightly rounds to ensure the acolytes weren't trying to kill each other. Not that the headmaster really cared if they did as long as they were smart enough not to get caught.

That's the sole reason why assistant overseer Loun was the only one assigned to night guard. Even the lowly troopers were allowed to sleep while she was stuck making sure the acolytes didn't slit each other's throats.

The pure blood woman felt a hand touch her shoulder. Whipping around her lightsaber met air. "Must've been my mind playing tricks on me." The woman reasoned as she continued her rounds. Pivoting on her heel she came face to face with a black mask with glowing red eyes. Darkness calmed her before she could muster a scream.

* * *

**Unknown location **

Consciousness slowly returned to the young pureblood as she found herself unable to move. Panic shot through her body as whatever restrained her grew tighter.

"I'd recommend that you stop struggling less you'd like my pet to crush you" a calm voice advised

Slowly but surely assistant over Loun could feel and smell the breath of what ever was holding her. Going stock still she slowly looks behind her to see the angry visage of a **very **old terentatek.

"Now that you've realized current situation your in, I believe introductions are in order" Loun turned her head(slowly of course) in the direction of the voice

The owner of the voice was a human male with menacing red eyes that lazily stared at the pureblood sith. (Shippuden appearance can't be bothered to detail) all around her captor was rather attractive, not that her pride would allow her to admit that she found the boy attractive.

"You may call me Naruto, my surname is not of your concern." The newly named Naruto introduced himself.

Naruto? Loun racked her brain, her mind racing to remember where she heard that name. He appeared to be young 16 or 17 if she had to guess. That eliminated the possibility of him being a prominent Sith Lord, so he had to be an aco…lyte. That's when it hit her he was the acolyte that Tremel had transferred to her peoples homeworld. Tremel had warned her of this acolyte he said that something wasn't natural about the boy. The mans words bore truth even the darths on the council couldn't control a Terentateks, yet this child was doing it effortlessly.

"Telling by the look on your face you my name has rung a bell that shouldn't ring since it's my first day on Korriban. Tell me was it Tremel that informed you of my existence." It wasn't question it was more so a statement, Naruto knew Tremel would be the only being on the planet to know of his existence.

"Acolyte I demand that you have your monster release me this instant!"

The acolyte blankly stared at the woman and snapped his fingers. The Terentatek's grip grew tighter, causing the pure bloods bones to groin in protest.

" Your false bravado amuses me…we both know I'm in control" he pointed out causing the woman to glare at him.

"Command your beast to release me and we'll see who's in control!" Was the answer he received

To her surprise the beast did indeed let go of her before she felt a large boot on her back. "Second verse same as the first"

The woman struggled in vain to get up but her captor just applied more pressure.

"Now that we've solved that, … I have questions and you my dear have answers"

Loun spit at the ground near him "Fuck you, I'll murder your family!"

Naruto sighed "why can't things ever be simple" lightning began to dance around his fingers

"Tell me assistant overseer how long do you think you'll be able to resist my brand of torture, one maybe two hours?" A simple mental tug left the pure blood topless exposing her upper body to what ever restless sith spirit that resided in the tomb.

The blond removed his boot from her back and jammed his lightning covered fist into the base of the overseers spine temporarily paralyzing her from the waist down.

"Wha- what do you think your doing!?" Loun screamed. Fear crept through her body when she realized exactly what kind of torture her captor had in mind and the repercussions she'd face if he allowed her to live. "Wait! You wouldn't dare defile my pure body, I'll be ruined."

Loun didn't fear being raped, she was sith after all if a passing lord or darth saw fit to take her in the middle of the academy it was little she could do, but if word spread that she was captured and raped by a acolyte and a human one at that her life as a sith would pretty much be over with especially if she ended up pregnant.

"You had your chance to talk assistant overseer I do not envy you" he said as he removed his armor

"WAIT! I'll answer your questions!" Loun yelled in desperation as the blond slowly removed her pants and undergarments.

Her plea was ignored and she was forcefully rolled on to her back. The sound of armored greaves hitting the floor echoed through the empty tomb.

"Ke-keep that thing away from me" she was no stranger to sex but the…the thing the blond acolyte whipped out had to be the biggest penis she'd seen.

"10 inches 3 inches wide if your wondering" grabbing her numb legs the sith to be put them over his shoulder and positioned himself at her soon to be ruined hole

**Hours later**

**((A.N while I normally don't shy away from rape scenes I don't really feel like putting the effort into it right now. I'll probably write a story later on with any lemon or rape scenes I don't write))**

Hours went by as Naruto had his way with the assistant overseer. He showed no mercy as he brutalized each and every hole Loun had to offer, leaving the woman quite literally covered in Cum with rivers of the life creating fluid oozing from them.

The pureblooded woman lie motionless as the acolyte dressed himself. He had broken her mind using not so Subtle illusions and mental attacks, forcefully writing hidden commands into the siths mind.

A few minutes prior Naruto had received a transmission from Tremel. Apparently the old fool had use of him, the thought left a bad taste in his mouth… or was the the aftertaste of the purebloods blood. _'Hm food for thought'_

'_Oh right.'_ "Beast ensure she doesn't escape" commanded before beginning his trek back to the academy.

* * *

**And that's that for the first chapter of The Empires Crimson Devil. I know it's been a LONG while since I last updated and I do apologize for that but I had a lot going on that I was dealing with and I'm still dealing with it. Although I do feel that I'm in a good enough state of mind to continue writing and what better way to celebrate than to drop one of the stories I've had in my mind for a while. I actually have an entire folder dedicated to stories that I've written summaries to.**

**Now I may or may not write up the first chapter of The Sith Reborn: Padawan lost in the darkness. It depends on how many reviews Crimson Devil gets so I have motivation to write.**


	2. Son Of The BloodSands

**KNG SIGNING IN…**

**Yo yo yo ho LETS GO *coughs into hand* err sorry bout that got lost in the moment, so chapter two is a go rejoice. **

**Fun fact about this chapter and last chapter. I wrote both on my iPhone ****. **

**But onto a serious note tho I haven't kept you guys updated on the on goings of the parts of my personal life I deem public knowledge. Me and my ex got back together ( not to be confused with my first love((that mistake will never happen again))) we initially dated back in November, then we broke up around late December, went about a good month not talking, started talking again January 31 and decided to get back together on Valentine's Day and we've been together since. I mean we've had our bumps in the road. Mainly her shit stain of a brother and ppl on her track team tuna impress her with money to try and steal her from me****. **

**Honestly we wouldn't be together if she just wanted money she stayed with me when I was broke and didn't have a job, she was there when I did get a job and had to wake up at 4 am get ready for work and walk 2.5 miles to and from work(my poor feet). I'm not used to that and honestly it felt to good to be true for a while.**

**Moving on tho I've talked y'alls heads off enough for 1 day**

* * *

**Sith academy, overseer Tremel's chambers**

Naruto causally walked into the overseers office whistling the imperial march. **"Something troubling you overseer I could sense your distress from the tombs" **

The aging man sighed " Nothing to worry yourself with acolyte, we have much work ahead of us if you are to secure a spot as Baras's apprentice. Now onto your next trial, I've procured three prisoners for you to interrogate. The await you in the academy's jails… move swiftly and determine their fates wisely acolyte"

" **Very well this should only take a moment" **the acolyte didn't bother sparing the old fool a second glance as he left the chambers to complete his task.

**Academy jail**

After half an hour of searching the blond managed to navigate the labyrinth that is the academy.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it." Jailer knash threatened

The Twi'lek that the seemingly agitated jailer was talking to gave a triple chip and got a nice little shock from her shock collar for her troubles. "Ow! Jerk. If you didn't like that, just say so. I can do other animals, too. Dire-cat, frog dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

This was the moment Naruto walked into the room his foot falls alerting Knash that he wasn't alone anymore "You, I'm jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph. He thinks highly of you."

The blond scoffed **" His opinion of me doesn't matter Jailer, you'd do well to remember that if you want to continue breathing" **he threatened getting a gulp and a nod from the jailer.

"Er, Yes. Um right you should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes offworld for the interrogations. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you. He think you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you outta know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you."

"**GET. TO. THE. POINT."** He demanded as his oppressive presence came crashing down on the jailer, sending him to his knees.

The jailer was beginning to see dark spots in his vision when the pressure holding him down vanished. Knash took in massive gulps of air desperately trying to refill his burning lungs. _'What is he! This kid ain't normal' _

"**You were saying Jailer." **

"Ri- right, um to the right of us-" Knash was cut off by the young woman "You freaks aren't going to get anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're gonna do!"

"**So your hoping for blind mercy? Do you know where you're at bitch?" **

"You don't have to tell me. There's no such thing as mercy here. I know how this story ends."

"Impude-ACK" The Jailer was cut off around the same time his ability to breath was

"**Speak only when spoken to worm!" **Naruto growled. The poor man could just barely nod his head. **"Woman. Speak. NOW!" **He commanded using force subjugation to it's fullest.

"I..I.. wa… was hired by a republic general to kill an imperial spy in the Yavin system." At first the woman resisted but eventually her eyes glossed over.

" **Knash tell the overseer to have her sent to my chambers on my fathers planet after that you will have no recollection of this command"**

"As…as you wish"

Moving to the next cage not bothering to wait until the jailer snapped out of the trance he put him in. Looking at the aged man behind the bars recognition Flashed through the blondes sickly yellow eyes **"Devotek the imperial war hero?"**

"Please. I'm a fellow sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat." The moment He finished his plee a flash of metal and the sound of metal and flesh being severed echoed through the room.

"_Wh…why" _the aged war hero managed to gurgle out as he clutched his sliced throat in a futile attempt to live

"**Give no mercy and expect none in return, die as a disappointment worm." **The sith to be sent a concentrated stream of lightning into the man severed throat frying him from the inside out. He died in agony.

"Brutal glad I'm not him" Chirped the twi'lek

The blond spared her a glance **"Quite"**

"**Jailer judging by how poorly interrogated the last two were I'm certain this scum hasn't talked, send him back for further interrogation"**

"R..right, well I guess you can head back to Tremel"

Naruto walked out of the room with out as much as a word

* * *

**2 days later **

"**Die! Die! Die! Why won't you just fucking DIE!"** Naruto was known for his patience but this..this beast just wouldn't fucking die. 2 days. 2 fucking days is how long he'd been fighting the beast of Marka Ragnos.

After returning from interrogating his prisoners the blond was sent directly back out to kill the beast he's facing now. The fabled pet of the most famous Sith in Sith history, just had to be a fucking Nerco Terentatek. Their bigger stronger fast and a hell of a lot more resilient than their smaller cousins, as Naruto found out. How his parents captured much less killed one astounded him to no end, because this thing wouldn't die. He tried to crushed it with rocks, it shrugged it off. He tried to set the damn thing on fire, it bitch slapped him Into the wall. He stabbed it, his sword bounced off.

He would've facepalmed if he had the luxury, reaching out with the force Naruto yanked as hard as he could, causing the floor under the beast to cave in. **"That'll teach you to not d— wait no no no no no Unhand me beast"** The beast grabbed onto the teen right before the floor caved in.

**? Hours later**

An unknown amount of time had passed since the cave in. Sickly yellow eyes cut through the darkness as our antagonist limped through the darkness using what he assumed was a wall for support.

Luckily the fall didn't outright kill him but it damn sure did some damage. Broken arm broken nose broken leg dislocated shoulder shattered ribs fractured skull to name a few. The pain was the only thing that kept the boy going, each breath sent tidal waves of pain through his body. Each ripple powered him, pushed him to closer and closer to victory. His chains were breaking he felt it, each step he took made him stronger.

The dark side flowed through his body forcefully repairing the damage it'd been dealt, bones forcefully snapped into place while the organs stitched themselves together.

His entire focus was on repairing the major damage when he spotted a dull light in the distance. _'Light!? An entrance maybe?'_ the blond thought as he sped up his limping.

The closer he got the faster his heart raced he could barely remember the emotion _'Is… is this FEAR!?'_ Naruto roared in his mind. He was the spawn of two of the most powerful sith the empire had created since the time of Marka Ragnos, the only living true son of Korriban, he was literally the only one capable of truly taking the throne should and when the emperor dies, hell even the emperor had no true claim to the throne aside from the mark of Ragnos. Fear was his slave and he refused to allow that emotion to do as it pleases!

The boys father had done extensive research on the emperor's past and Naruto was privy to such information. Born on the now dead planet Nathama as the illegitimate son of the planets governor and a farmers wife, by the age of ten he had killed his father and usurped control of the planet for himself before seeking a audience with the then living Marka Ragnos. Having been blessed by the Dark Lord the emperor plotted and waited for the lords death but was foiled when That fool Naga Sadow took the throne and decided to attack the republic.

Obviously he failed and was banished to Yavin, allowing the then one hundred and fifteen year old emperor a chance to pick up the pieces calling all who would listen to his homeworld where he tricked the older generation into preforming a ritual that sucked the life out of not only them but the entire planet and its inhabitants granting him a form of immortality. He then took what remained to the now imperial capital Dromund Kaas and formed the empire he serves to this day.

His parents wanted the throne but knew they stood no chance against their emperor, he had over a thousand years of experience and after the ritual unlimited power. Knowing this they researched until they found their answer…him. They planned to rule through their him, the fools thought they could control him thus controlling the empire from the shadows. Obviously they'd fail since Naruto planed on killing them and his siblings once his own plans were set in motion. Not that they'd know that of course to them he was the obedient prodigal son.

The blond was knocked out of his thoughts when he had to shield his eyes from a sudden flash of light.

"**Come Son of the BloodSands, let these old eyes gaze upon you. A deep voice commanded**

Naruto resisted or in better words _tried_ to resist but his body acted on its own one step turned to two and two turned into 4 until he was standing before a massive force ghost. Hidden eyes widened and the blond dropped to a knee **"My lord it is an honor to be graced by your presence. I meant no disrespect by slaying your pet lord Ragnos."** This was bad and the Sith to be knew it. The sith before him was _THE_ Dark Lord, under his rule the old sith empire flourished ushering in a period known as the golden age of the sith. Naruto looked up to the Dark Lord as a child would look to their hero.

"**Worry not child, my pet served it's purpose in bringing you to me. Your birth caused a stir with the Sith Spirits, many wished to claim you as their own, some wished to steal your body and return to living, others wished to bring you under their tutelage." **Ragnos explained

"**And you my lord?"**

"**I wish for you to save the Sith from your emperor. He lurks in the shadows upon an eternal throne plotting the demise of both the Republic and the Sith, kill his puppet that sits on the throne and take your birthright. You will not be alone in your quest child, take my holocron and use the knowledge I've stored inside to find the lost tribe of Sith, they shall assist you in your quest." **Narutos eyes widened before narrowing and glowing a deadly shade of crimson, the emperor wanted to destroy the Sith? Rage flooded through the blonds veins like a raging maelstrom. Every sith worth their position felt the sudden influx of dark side energies as the planet itself began to weep. Dark clouds began to set in, lightning struck several times in the same spots, the beasts of Korriban became even more vicious than before, and acolytes and Sith alike had visions of a figure shrouded in shadows sitting atop a throne of skulls.

Realizing that he had lost his grip on his force presence the blond forced his rage to subside. **"Apologies my lord"**

"**Worry not child your show of strength was truly impressive, to be so powerful that Korriban herself responded in such a was is unheard of for someone so young. From this moment onwards you shall be known as Darth Audroti( Au-dro-tee; translates to rage in Sith) Dark Lord of Anger!" **Ragnos finished, proclaiming the teen the true Dark Lord of the Sith while giving the blond his mark which was the symbol of the old Sith empire with two horns protruding from the base.

* * *

**For those of you who are probably thinking did he wait till a holiday to post this I'd like to humbly say that "I'm not going to dignify that with a answer" but anyways happy 4****th**** and watch out for raining bullets**** KNG OUT**


End file.
